


Turn off your Mind, Relax and Float Downstream

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Stephen takes care of Tony after he gets back from a mission.





	Turn off your Mind, Relax and Float Downstream

Battle was often hard on Stephen. It was always harder on Tony. Stephen only dealt with mystical threats and magic, while Tony dealt with Hydra and aliens. This often left Tony with many injuries after a mission. And Stephen took it upon himself to heal him. 

It always started with a hot bubble bath. Stephen would massage Tony to the best of his ability, and let him sit there until he looked like a prune. Then, he would comb through his hair with his fingers, gently removing all the tangles while Tony air dried. 

Then came the dressing. Stephen would expertly wrap all of Tony's wounds, applying a special healing cream before he dressed them. Then, he would dress Tony in the softest flannel pants and tuck him into bed. He would lay there next to Tony for hours until he fell asleep, making sure Tony felt safe and secure. 

And only when Tony finally fell asleep, did Stephen give him a good night kiss and roll over to sleep.


End file.
